Where's Hinata?
by Hinata12234234309584
Summary: Naruto and Sakura successfully bring Sasuke back to the village.


The sound of cheering from the entire village of Konoha bursted into the ears of the dark raven haired boy as he walked through the entrance  
"WE DID IT!" His light haired comrade screamed to the cheering crowd of people surrounding the entrance of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke looked all around the crowd until he found the girl who screamed his name, Ino...She had definitely changed. Last time he saw her she was... more... Innocent, obviously a lot had changed with everyone he once knew so well. "Sasuke-Kun! You came back, I knew you would!" The blonde girl hugged him giving him an uneasy feeling in his core as he gave her a dark look while pushing her off. The pink haired girl whom helped pursue the mission of bringing Sasuke back shouted "Lies... You gave up hope, Ino-pig..." Sasuke rolled his dark eyes, it seems he was wrong, not much has changed after all... The two girl fought but he paid them no attention, as he tried to get past the large crowd, mostly young girls in pursuit of trying to hug him, he looked at Naruto with uneasy eyes "Where can I go to get away from them?" he whispered quietly. Naruto's eyes widened for a moment then returned to their normal state, "I'll show you, come with me." Sasuke couldn't help but think of the only girl he didn't see there, Hinata Hyuuga. He wondered why she didn't come to the entrance along with ever other girl from Konoha. "Hinata... Where is she?" Naruto looked at him and smiled scratching the back of his head "She's on a mission." Naruto said with joy in his eyes, still relieved that he finally had his friend home. "That explains it..." Sasuke said quietly without Naruto noticing. Naruto stopped and pointed straight ahead to the building in front of them. "There, that's where you will be staying until we can get you a new home." Sasuke cocked his head to the side and smirked "I guess this will do." Naruto frowned and looked at him with anger "Really? 'I guess this will do'? Sasuke you haven't changed much." Sasuke turned around to look at the blonde haired boy who then smiled at him and said "There's your temporary home, enjoy!" Naruto smiled at Sasuke then ran away with joy. "It's getting dark... I should rest." Sasuke said as he entered his 'Temporary Home' it was, spacious. A large couch on the left front corner and a chair to it's right facing him. He took off his sandals and sat in the chair, closing his eyes and resting for the time being. "Hinata. Why am I still thinking of her?" Sasuke opened his eye in frustration at the fact that he couldn't help but think of the young girl from the Hyuuga clan. Getting up from his cream colored chair he walked into the kitchen area and opened the fridge looking inside he notice there was nothing but half a rice ball he closed the door and sighed with hunger, exited the kitchen and walked into the front room, putting on his sandals the stepped out of the entrance of his home only to find various screaming girl waiting for this moment, he ran back inside quickly and slammed the door shut still being able to hear their screams of joy "Sasuke-Kun! Come out!"  
"Yeah, Sasuke, don't be this way!" Sasuke eyes widened then the once again took off his sandals and sat down in the same chair rubbed his forehead in frustration "I can't even get a bite to eat... I wonder if Hinata can cook. I mean! Damn it!" He had enough, he got out of his chair and put on his sandals once more about to open to door knowing what would happen he took in a deep breath and stepped out side, hearing the screams and cheers of the girls he quickly ran, being that he as much faster than all of them he got away. He looked back and smiled not paying attention to where he was going he ran into something... or someone. "S-Sasuke-Kun!" Hinata looked at him with wide eyes, Sasuke tried to ignore her but couldn't, why? Why can't he ignore her like he does everyone else in the village he froze "I... Thought you were on a mission?" Hinata kept direct eye contact with the ground "I just returned... It was Un-successful." Sasuke put his hand out and rested it on her shoulder. What am I doing... why am I touching her. He thought to himself in a panic, but he couldn't control the words or movements he made and spoke "I'm sorry Hinata-Chan, let me take you out to eat?" Hinata didn't think much of it, she knew Naruto had brought him back but she simply thought of this outing as a friend type thing, Sasuke couldn't help but think of it in a different way, and he didn't like it. The butterflies swam in his stomach as she shyly agreed to his offer, they walked awkwardly along next to eachother to find somewhere to eat... Sasuke didn't know where he was going so he was wandering around the Konoha village aimlessly and Hinata was to shy to stop him, being that it had been awhile and it looked like everything was closing and everyone was heading home. "I'm sorry, Hinata... I thought I knew where I was going." He said as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Why am I being so nice to her?" he thought in frustration Hinata finally made eye contact and moved the dark hair out her face only for it fall immediately back into the original spot it sat at to begin with "Here let me get that." Sasuke reached out and moved the strand of hair and put it behind her ear, "W-Why did I do that? I... Oh god." Sasuke thought to himself now worried, he'd never felt like this before, so... awkward and helpless almost as if he wasn't thinking, like his body was doing as it pleased while completely ignoring him, meanwhile Hinata again didn't think much of it, she overlooked his attempt to make her notice him more thinking of it as just another friendly gesture he had made that night. She blushed though, looking at her feet once again, Sasuke cocked his head in a rather attractive way "Are you okay, Hinata-Chan?" He looked at her smiled with worrying eyes "I- uh... Yes, thank you... For asking, Sasuke-Kun." Still blushing she looked up at him and smiled, Sasuke was surprised, she hadn't made eye contact with him the entire night. Still freaking out about the fact he was having trouble keep his hands and... mouth off of her. He quickly moved his hand off of her shoulder after realizing he had it there for so long his eyes widened he couldn't stand it any longer "Well it's getting late so I should be getting home now, thank you for... walking with me, Sasuke-Kun." She looked down again breaking the eye contact, Sasuke sighed in sorrow that she broke it even though he knew it wouldn't last too long "L-Let me walk you home." he said hesitantly, "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking through the village late at night." He shook his head "Pretty? And why and am I acting as though she's defenseless? She's a shinobi she can handle herself." he though to himself once more  
"I-I'd love that." Hinata replied. Sasuke smiled and blushed slightly, he grabbed her hand and walked with her, letting her lead of course for he had no idea where anything was anymore... She pulled her hand away finally catching onto what he was trying to do "I-I can't... I'm sorry, I just..." Sasuke frowned and lost the warm feeling in his stomach "You just what?"  
Hinata looked at him "I... Like, Naruto-Kun..." She looked down once more and frowned. But this only made Sasuke want her more... She was the only girl in the entire village who wasn't obsessed with him nor annoying, he actually has feelings for this girl... Then he realized, she said..."Naruto." she could hear the hate in his voice "Sa-Sasuke-Kun, ca-calm down, you're not mad at me, are you?" He tried to say yes but found himself staring into her beautiful white innocent eyes "I... No." Sasuke sighed "Let's just continue walking, shall we?" Hinata smiled but felt guilty "Wait... Sasuke likes me?" Hinata thought... "S-Sure!" Sasuke smiled and looked into her eyes...How beautiful and special they are, like a snow white almost, and her skin so soft. He put his hand on her upper left arm and continued smiling and staring into her snow-white eyes... She couldn't help but get a feeling of happiness surging through her body, the urge touch of his skin, the taste of his sweet looking lips, she was curious as to what it was like, but she suddenly felt guilty. She was getting these feelings from someone other than Naruto, but it wasn't cheating because Naruto and her weren't a thing... Plus he loves Sakura so... She sighed and let her guilt over come her urges she looked away and started walking, Sasuke watched her walk for a moment then remembered he was walking with her, running to catch up to her he saw the girls from outside his door, he quickly looked for a place to hide and grabbed Hinata before they had the chance to see him "Shhh" Sasuke said, "I'm so close to her, I can almost taste her..." Sasuke thought, they were jammed in a tiny corner with not enough more for a piece of paper to fit inbetween the two. "Sasuk-" he covered her mouth as they walked by without noticing them, he slowly moved his hand away from her mouth and began looking into her eyes once more, she couldn't help but look back into his was they were so close she could feel his chest against hers, they were both breathing heavily with fast pumping hearts "Sasuke-Kun I-" She as shocked, but then relieved, her curiosity had been answered, his lips were firm yet bold, and he tasted like mint candy. She felt his hand run up her stomach and to her chest while his other was caressing her soft pale face. Sasuke un zipped her heavy jacket she had been wearing and slowly took it off each arm, he felt her body shiver as the cold air hit her delicate skin, breaking the kiss he looked at her and smirked "Why don't we go somewhere?" Hinata blushed even more making her face a bright red, not knowing whether to say yes or no...but her body took control and she nodded in agreement. He lifted her feet off the ground and picked her up, he dashed away leaving her jacket int he place they left it, either of them remembered about it. Reaching the Hyuuga home were no one was there they quickly went inside and things got heated all over again, he laid he down on the ground quickly and roughly but the both of them were too high in an ecstasy to feel the pain.

"Ino... Is this Hinata's jacket?" Ino looked at Sakura as they exchanged looks of concern "Yeah... It is... We need to tell the Hokage, Hinata would never take off her jacket in an open place like this, she's too shy."  
"Right!"

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-Kun!" Hinata screamed as Sasuke rubbed her body against his own, his was so firm and boldly shaped while she was soft and curvy. Sasuke licked and nipped at her neck and shoulder, getting lower and lower. When he reached the base of her shirt he ripped it off of her with out hesitation and did the same for himself, he undid the button of her pants with his tongue and took them off while she laid on the floor moaning and gasping, Sasuke took off her pants and then went back up and kissed her heavily and strongly, she did the same in return.

"Hokage-Sama... We found Hinata's jacket in an alley by Ichiruka's... We thought we should tell you because we know her very well, she would never take off her jacket in a place like that." the Hokage looked at it with concern "Wake up Naruto, and Sasuke, you all look for her, right away!"  
"Yes!" Ino, and Sakura ran as fast as they could "You go get Naruto I'll get Sasuke!" Sakura said in a demanding order that despite Ino's feelings for this plan made her say yes. "Right." They took off in different directions, Ino quickly got to Naruto's apartment and banged on the door, a sleepy half open eyed Naruto answer the door in nothing but boxers "Ino? What're you doing here  
"Go put on some pants and come with me! NOW!" Naruto ran and got dressed and stepped out of his apartment "What's going on?"  
"Me and Sakura-Chan found Hinata's jacket in an alley, we all know she would never take it off, there, and we searched around and couldn't find her! Plus Kiba said they came back from their mission earlier today." Naruto's eyes became wide, he immediately was full of energy "We need to find her."

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said while beating on the door of the empty home... "Sasuke!"... "Sasuke-Kun?" She realized the door was unlocked and opened it "Sasuke..." She looked around not seeing him anywhere "Dammit, there's no way he could have... Or did he." She immediately left the home and met up with Ino and Naruto "Sasuke's gone." Ino's eyes widened "Ino, go tell Tsunade-Sama, me and Naruto will continue to look for them both."  
"Right." Ino took off in a dash and ran to the Hokage's temple

"Oh, Sasuke-Kun!" Sasuke felt a quiver go through his entire body like lightning, he liked it. "Hinata, roll over." Hinata did as he said without a word slipping away. he ran his hands from the base of her thigh to her neck in a slow gentle movement, Hinata let out a little moan as Sasuke giggled she blushed and hid her face even more, then stopped when she felt the heat of his stomach touching her back as he kissed her neck, she cocked her head to the side and moved her hair out of his way so he could get more of her in his mouth, his warmth spread from the spot, he moved lower down to the middle of her back and traced her spine with his tongue, there it was again, that quiver, the lightning bolt that he oh so longed to return, he got to the top of her panties and slowly took them off with his teeth while keeping her in place with his hands on her hips."Stay still, okay?" Hinata nodded in ecstasy as she felt him touching her all over, she began squirming and trying to move, but Sasuke flipped her over laying her on her back while keeping her in that position with his hands on her wrists in one quick movement, Hinata moaned loudly as he slowly touched her with one hand while leaving the other on her wrists holding her down she can't move away. "Sasuke-Kun! I need you inside me! AH!" Hinata screamed in state of true happiness. Sasuke did as she wished and watched her facial expression change as he pumped in and out of her so quickly and roughly she loved it,"Oh! HINATA!"

Sakura, Tsunade, Naruto, and Ino, all showed up and the Hyuuga Clan door step, they heard the screaming and thought something bad was happening  
"I HAVE TO GO IN THERE! SOMETHING BAD MIGHT HAPPENING TO HINA-" Naruto stopped as he opened the door and saw what was happening "NARUTO-KUN!"  
"NARUTO! YOU IDIOT!" they both stopped and tried the grab their clothes, but they were torn from their previous session "Hinata! I'll kill you!" Sakura and Ino said at the same time with the same amount of hatred  
"No you won't.. Leave them be..." Tsuande said calmly and swiftly "Here's your jacket by the way." Hinata's face was bight red and Naruto couldn't help but stare at her curvy, naked body "Stop staring, Idiot." Sasuke wrapped the jacket around Hinata and quickly put back on his boxers that somehow survived their roleplay from beforem"GET OUT!" Sasuke stood up and slammed the door shut and walked back over to Hinata who was speechless and shameful "I...I'm sorry, Hinata."


End file.
